Have Some Fun
by CyIaNoDiY
Summary: I small Jean Marco one-shot, fluffy but a handjob so :). Please read.


The sun went down as Jean walked into a busy bar, Marco following close behind him. Jean was hoping to get his friend wasted. A drunk Marco was like a horny dog. Always wanting more.  
The shots went down and both males were ready to head home when the clock struck one. Jean was supporting the taller male walking them to the taxi that waited outside. You could smell the booze coming of both males as they messily climbed into the awaiting taxi.

"Help me help you and get in the car Marco," Jean tried to push the brunette into the car. He stumbles and finally gets inside; his head flopping onto Jean's shoulder as the other male got into the auto.

The trip to their apartments was uneventful and Marco's breath was calm as he slept through it. When they arrived a groggy Jean cursed as he fumbled around looking for his wallet. They'd reached the apartments and Marco slept peacefully into the blonde's shoulder.

"Marco, help me out and lay over there!" Jean snaps, his hands finding the wallet and pulling the money for them to pay the driver. As the money is exchanged both guys stumble out of the car, one leaning on the other; they made their way down the street and into the quiet building.

"Where are your keys?" Jean asks looking through the pockets of his friend. They lived next door in a small run down complex. With a sigh, Jean pulled out his own keys and brought Marco into his house laying him on the king sized bed he owned.

Jean then laid down his, back relaxing into the comforts of the soft bed. A small whine was heard from Marco, his face contorting, the freckles seeming to fuse together.  
With a sigh Jean sat up and pulled off the shirt and pants of his crush. He was used to enjoying a sex filled night with the man after they got wasted. Today he was out of luck, he had given his deity a few to many drinks.

With Marco's clothing out of the way, Jean gladly let his eyes wander across the freckles that covered most of his body. He ran his hand across his hair. "Why'd I have to fall in love with you..." Jean mumbles as he yanks his hair to ease his nerves. Marco was a lightweight when it came to drinks, he never remembered their escapades and only woke up sore. Nothing was marked so the friends relation remained unchanged.

"Why was it you?" Jean sighs and lays back onto the comforter. His blonde locks spiralling on his face. He pushes them back and rolls over to cuddle into the warmth of Marco wanting his dreams to turn into reality.

"Ngh~" Marco whines hours later, the effects of the alcohol still non-existent. "It won't go down.~" the freckled man whined again. His shoulders quivered as he tried his best to calm the erection protruding from his boxers.

"Mm," Jean sighs tired. His hand move onto the other male slowly tracing circles across the males abdomen. His hand goes down further teasing the male by pumping him next to his boxers.

"Nah, more~" his hips rock into the hand begging for more warmth and touch. Jean turns to kiss the male his hand moving inside the boxers to tease the head with slow agonising circles.  
His hands pump faster loving the sound of the males moans, his withering form crumpling beneath him in pleasure. Jean goes on to softly bite into freckled shoulders his hands going at an agonising slow rate.

"Ple-ah-se~" Marco's eyes clench shut his hips rocking and hopping for more friction from the hand that Jean provided. His movements are erratic, untamed, and perfectly off beat to the music Jean wanted to play. The more friction Marco received the faster his hips jerked.

The moans elicited from the male left Jean stunned. If only Marco would remember these escapades; even if this one wasn't as active as the others. Another moan and half-scream stop Jean from his thoughts, Marco's pants began to even out, his breath no longer short puffs. His eyes had never once opened and as he curled into the man that lay behind him the mumble was faint, and barely heard.

"Jean, I love you."

* * *

A/n: r &amp; r. :) please enjoy ^_^


End file.
